Promise to an Angel
by Fanciful Feline
Summary: Relena is stollen from heero in the night. Will Heero be able to Rescue her with the help of the preventors? Please read! This is my first fanfic!
1. Midnight Visitor

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing blah, blah, blah...  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Heero sat immersed in the darkness of a large, richly decorated bedroom. The air was chilled, a sign of the danger at hand. He watched the shadows for threats to his beloved's safety. He murmured a promise, "I won't anything happen to you."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
There has always been word of assassination attempts against her but none had been this serious. It seems that Relena had been discovered infiltrating a rouge faction's database. Isn't she talented? They labeled her as a threat and put a very large bounty to have her delivered into their grips. For some reason they wanted her alive. The faction found and contacted every lowlife scum they could to eradicate this threat to their.  
  
The only solution was to destroy the source of the bounty and the people that wanted her but. .he couldn't leave her side.  
  
He would leave this up too the others. He notified all the members of the Preventers including zechs and noin. It was their job to search for the main threat and destroy it. He only hoped that this would end soon enough. But there were also the other stragglers who don't pay attention to the news net of the underground and blindly hunted like dogs. This would last for a while.  
  
Meanwhile, there in front of him stood a bed, where his unsuspecting angel slept peacefully. The woman he still hadn't allowed himself to hold, Relena.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Bang! Relena jolted into sitting position. A muscular man in a blue jeans jacket and blue jeans pants, about 6ft tall, Brown hair, wielding a gun was at the end of her bed. This person had an opponent which was looking down a barrel of this man's.Heero's gun. Another shot. Heero had claimed the intruder's life. Heero held a large wound on his side, his hand dripping with blood. Terror struck Relena and she gasped in horror. Heero lost balance and swayed.  
  
She jumped out of her bed with speedy agility and ran towards him. She gathered him in her arms. He slumped, putting most of his wait on her. She couldn't see his piercing royal blue eyes; half closed and clouded. His free flowing hair was damp from sweat. Her voice had trouble but she finally breathed a worried, "Heero?" Her heart was racing from the adrenaline. It was a horror to see such a large wound on her love. She placed him on floor, his head on her lap. His arms were limp. Her voice came back to her again, "Heero!". In reaction he strained to open his eyes; those beautiful eyes. In their depths she could see the pain he was enduring. She screamed with all of the voice of her soul, "Help!!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Heero could feel himself loose balance. The gravity pulled hardly on his being. He felt her grasp on him as she lowered him to the ground. He heard her voice. Pain was gripping him. He had to fight to respond to his angel's calls.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
Relena was crying. He hated it when she cried. Overcastting the pain in his side was the agony her tears caused him. Realization struck him. "Take this," with trembling, blood stained hands he nudged his 9 mm. towards her, which she grabbed quickly. She looked up for a moment and scanned the quiet room. "Run! Go!", Demanded Heero.  
  
"I won't leave you!!" with all the renewed strength he could gather, he sat up and pushed her shoulder away.  
  
"Go!" His eyes became hard and fierce but softened after seeing her worried expression. "Please." Pain overtook him and he fell again, into her arms.  
  
The momentary silence of the room was broken by heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. She was filled with dread. 'It could be an enemy, not help'.  
  
She did what her heart had been yearning to reveal to him for so long. She wanted to reveal her love for him. Her love that was not from the vice foreign minister for peace but from herself.  
  
She held him closer, her cheek pressing against his cold face. She took his scent in for a bit then passionately breathed into his ear, " I love you."  
  
He couldn't let this happen to her. His angel didn't deserve this life of always being hunted down like a dog by some political wacko bent on world domination. He couldn't let her go but there was nothing he could do. He raised his hand to her cheek and directed her to look into his eyes. His eyes looked like his wound wasn't causing all of his pain. He mouthed with his lips, " I love you, too."  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and poured over her already tear-stained face. She had longed to hear those words from him. Regrettably there lives were coming to an end all too soon.  
  
She lifted her head, led the gun to point at the door and waited.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
So, how was my first chapter? Reviews? I'll welcome any help! =)  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	2. We'll Find You

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, blah, blah, blah.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Unknowingly, Relena was attacked from behind with a blow to the head. She fell over Heero, unconscious.  
  
Heero cried out, "Relena, wake up!" There was the assailant towering over them. He would never forget that face even in death.  
  
Heero fell into darkness.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Heero woke in a very white room. When he gathered his wits he determined it to be a hospital room. "Relena!!" He gasped in terror. He ripped out the cords attached to him and jumped of the bed. Reaching for the door he discovered Zech's scowling face staring harshly towards him. He was stunned for a second. This large man could intimidate even Heero. Heero opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Right when he stepped through the door Zech started his tirade." What the hell happened!? Why didn't you see this coming sooner!? She's gone! It's your fault!" Zechs was in a ranting rage. Noin who was talking with a nurse down the hall noticed Heero's situation and bolted towards them. Noin gripped Zechs' arm hard, pulling him back. Heero was in a submissive mood. He didn't protest..  
  
"Zechs, stop it! It's not his fault and you know it! He did all that he could to protect her!" Zechs yielded. He bowed his head to think. She loosened her grip and patted his arm, " calm down, there is hope left."  
  
Heero stared at the ground, fists clenched. 'I let the only thing I yet loved in my life be taken, probably to be tortured and killed. He couldn't stop thinking of her sweet voice, her soft, womanly features and..what she said. Tears threatened to erupt from within him but he took control. Crying wouldn't bring her to safety.  
  
He looked up. Zechs and Noin directed their attention to him. Heero adopted his usual hard determined gaze once again. "What is my part in this mission?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Trowa sat at the computer console typing away. Trowa received the e-mail from Heero three days ago, since then Heero had been injured and Relena captured. Speed was important. For those three days he had been tracing Heero's trail he forged to discover the threat and went on to find any connections. From there he found the person who was offering the bounty. Of course he was one of the many representatives for that crime group and not the actual crime boss.  
  
Picking up the phone he dialed Noin's cell phone (or whatever they use in the future.) "Noin, I have a trace. I'm sending you the information. I'm going to "colony Q". Goodbye." He hung up and dialed Duo's number. "Duo, I have something for you to do. Go to colony Q and meet me at the second docking port. Bye."  
  
Trowa had some investigating to do. Trowa got up from the console, gathered his things and started for the door.  
  
"Wait!" said Catherine, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Preventers business."  
  
"Again?" Catherine's Face bunched up from worry and she looked to the ground. Trowa was searching for something to say but Catherine looked up with a smile on her face. "Come back safely.." She knows she can't stop him. These things were very important to him. Although he never talked about them when he returns, she knows of what importance it is to the peace. Trowa smiled and walked on down the road, Catherine watching him as he leaves.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Trowa and Duo walked through a dark alleyway in the dilapidated section of the colony. They were in casual, colony wear. They both had worn Blue jeans. Duo had his hat and trowa his long-sleeved turtleneck. Nothing to conspicuous. Since the rouge faction called the QLO (colony Q Liberation Organization) started their operations in this section of the colony, the quality of living had dropped. The faction was like a virus that fed on the local inhabitants. The locals were forced to work for the war effort. Resistors were mysteriously murdered and they're family left to manage by themselves (which was hard since people were still recovering from the great massacre/war). After two resistors were killed and their families' left in ruin the resistance halted.  
  
What hope these people had left was fading.  
  
Duo whispered under his breath, "Are these people nuts? Allowing this large of a force to grow right in their neighborhood? What kind of living do they have now?" Trowa looked up at the large tower, which had two, or three rotating automated machine guns attached to the top. "Well, what is true about most humans is that they like simple solutions. Any bo-zo with- a "good idea", the ability to get a crowd fired up and the right buddies can destroy the lives of many. We preventers are here to stop that."  
  
Just then, at the end of the alley a ball bounced across. A small girl no more than four in a grossly cute dress and braided pigtails followed it. Smack! The girl could be heard crying. Trowa and Duo ran to the girl who had apparently tripped and skinned her knee. Trowa fetched the ball while Duo comforted her. "It will be ok. It's only a little boo-boo." The girl continued to cry but at least it wasn't full force balling. That would have caught attention. Duo looked up to see the streets a pretty desolate street with a few people here-and-there. You didn't want to attract attention this close to the base. "Where is your house, um.."  
  
"..Jaynee. It's down that way." She pointed down the street, awfully close to the base. The base was stretched from one side of the circular colony to another and covered miles of the people's limited terrain. At the corners and in the middle were the fire-power-towers-of-death. The whole thing was surrounded by high, tightly woven bob-wired fence. "Could you carry me home? My boo-boo really hurts. Please mister?" Her puppy-dog face soon followed.  
  
"Sure, Duo can spare the time." Trowa said as he handed the ball back to the girl. The girl grinned.  
  
She continued, "but don't go even near the fence, Ok?" I don't like that fence." Duo cocked an eyebrow (which seemed to amuse the girl) and out of curiosity asked why. "Because daddy said that if you touch it you get zapped and become fish-sticks..,or toast. I can't remember which." Duo's face grimaced. The girl giggled at his funny face.  
  
"So, we have more to worry about," said Trowa, "I wonder if there is anything else we should be cautious of around about the security."  
  
Duo picked up the girl. At that moment she noticed his long braid falling over his shoulder. She was genuinely amazed and gave into it's calling. She yanked on it. Who could resist? She then grabbed one of her pigtail braids and compared them. "Wow mister! I hope mine gets as long as yours! It's so pretty!" Trowa giggled. Duo chose not to respond to Trowa, instead he smiled at the girl.  
  
They walked to her house, which was just the same as the other colony dwellers'. It was a two-family residence with two stories and a bland off- white outside. It had four windows, two on top and two on opposite sides of the door. They were no more than 3' wide and 5' tall facing the base. The girl opened the door and called for the father. "Daaaaaaad! Come see my new friends!" She about-faced and quickly asked for their names.  
  
"Bill," said Duo.  
  
"Michael," said Trowa.  
  
Her father rushed to the door and hugger her tightly. This could only another infamous bear hug. Her father spoke, "Where have you been, Jaynee!!??" She couldn't answer because she was being smothered. He let her go for a moment to make sure she hadn't been hurt on her little adventure. He saw the scrape. "What happened here? There's a ..." Just then the mother arrived. The girl had to endure it again.  
  
The father noticed the two men at the door. "Who are these people, Jaynee?"  
  
"They carried me back when I got this boo-boo on my knee. Their names are.um."  
  
"...Bill."  
  
"...Michael."  
  
The man's expression changed from relief to suspicion. Duo and Trowa felt awkward as they both stood there. Duo grinned and waved while Trowa just nodded his head. The girl lightened the tension by pulling "Bill's" braid. "isn't it pretty daddy?" Duo let out a comical "yow" which made the girl giggle even louder. "Isn't he funny?"  
  
Her dad, although amused, lectured her not to pull on other people's hair. He then faced the two odd men and asked, "Your not from around here, Are you?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Thank you so much for the support from Apol, Fallen Pheonix and Prinder! It means a lot to me! Same as before- Please review! =)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	3. The plan has started

I don't own gundam wing, blah, blah...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Relena wore a blindfold and couldn't see her surroundings. Her hands were securely tied behind a bar. She realized the extent of her problems when she noticed that she had not been gagged. They didn't bother because no one would be able hear her desperate cries for help. She didn't know the destination but her captors were intent on bringing her there as soon as possible. She could remember being pushed around while half sedated. She was forced to change form her night gown to prisoner garb; which was a plain button up top, long sleeves draw string pants, and simple slip-on shoes.  
  
All the time she was worrying about Heero. 'What has become of him???' She was dying inside. She feared the worse.  
  
She felt around her cell with her feet out of curiosity and found that her surroundings was bare bones minimum. It was a large metal box with a chair in the middle and she could only guess at the source of air. 'Well at least they were kind enough to put air wholes on this bug jar.'  
  
Her tummy growled. She was starting to get hungry. It had been such a long time since dinner. She had no Idea how long but it had seemed like an eternity.  
  
The cell she occupied began to shake and she heard the sound of a powerful engine revving up. Her worse fears were verified. She was being taken into space.  
  
On arrival they pushed her and kicked her trying to direct her were they wanted even when she was blindfolded. She muttered a curse to the man who was responsible for the first five kicks. It was that man who unblindfolded her and threw her into her new cell. But before he had the chance to close the gate she launched herself at him and went into a fighting fit. Knocking the man unconscious. She grabbed the unconscious man's gun and pointed it towards the other guards. Her eyes gave her away. She was scared and she knew they new. Relena spoke to them, "Where is Heero? Tell me!!!!" The men responded with a confused look. They probably didn't know but she had too know. "Tell me!!!" She didn't remember much after that. She was hit from behind again. She had the bruise to remind her not to fall for it again. 'I could have sworn no one was behind me.'  
  
Worse yet she still didn't know about Heero's well being. A horrible feeling festered in the pit of her stomach. For all she knew he could be gone from this world. If it were true, what was there left to hope for...but she knew. Keeping peace alive. He would want that. She would do it for him. Living or dead she would serve him She was eternally his.  
  
Her resolve renewed she inspected her new cell. Their were bars and a two sided electronic lock. The side were the key was inserted was obviously on the other side were she couldn't reach it but the other was on her side and it had metal casing around it. It probably just held the gears and stuff that opened the gate.  
  
She stuck her head out to see if any guards or surveillance camera's had been close by and for some reason none were in sight.  
  
She looked closely at the casing. 'Darn! I don't have anything to work this with. Well..when electronics give no other options..' She cocked back and slammed the casing as hard as she could with the heel of her foot. Bam! It had a dent. 'Just my luck! Cheap colony metal!' She looked down at her foot, which throbbed from the blow. It was to be expected though she had thin Soled shoes. Even with the pain she continued to hit the casing as hard as she could. 'Three times...four times...five..six...I'm getting somewhere!' A large dent dug into the electronics and she would be able to pry the casing off.  
  
Unfortunately the guards weren't as far as she would have hoped and she was drawing a lot of attention. Two guards ran up to her. One tried to jam his rifle through the bars to hit her but she ducked in time. The guard spat at her, "Stop it bitch! Or next time I won't miss!"  
  
The other guard looked at the lock and said, "It's busted good. I don't think it will withstand much more beating."  
  
The mean guard spat again, "Damn Colony metal! Open the cell and take her to Lockup C." He scrutinized her with his eyes for a moment. All she did was glare through her tired eyes. "Post two guards next to her cell at all times until the boss arrives."  
  
'So that's why I'm still alive and they're waiting,' she thought, 'I just hope that their boss is delayed enough for me to find a way out of here. I still have hope.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Heero arrived at the terminal. The city the terminal was built in had a large connection to the rouge faction. Their business flourished here. All he had to do was get into the base some how without alerting the enemy to his presence.  
  
He was an expert in that field, seeing as he's slipped under many a security systems. He would look for an opening and when an opportunity would present itself he would grasp it. This time though he had a plan.  
  
Heero was surprised with Zechs compliance with his plan. He new Zechs had respect and honor, but all that can fall to the ground when a loved one is in danger.  
  
Heero's thoughts wandered to her, so far away. Clouding his judgment for a moment. He quickly regained his train of thought. He smiled a tragic smile 'She was the only one that could do that to me' After he realized his feelings for her he had been training himself to keep thoughts of her in a small part of his mind so he could keep the analytical part moving at full pave. He always thought of her. Ever since then.  
  
An opportunity presented itself to Heero. It looked like a sorry group of soldiers who had just been transported from a nearby training camp. They All wore the same uniform (all recycled form the previous war with a few alterations). Because of their unfamiliarity with their environment they were confused and vulnerable. 'too easy'  
  
Ther person with the least disheveled uniform in the pack called for attention from the rest of the uniformed. " Pay attention damn it! We're heading to port C. follow me!" The pack followed and talked without abandon. Heero could gather a wealth of information from their babble but he had more pressing matters.  
  
He needed to find the black sheep; the one that no one would miss. There were tow candidates. They didn't seem to be talking to anyone for the past minute and a half. One was slightly taller than the other and both had Heero's same color of hair but he couldn't tell what height was more like his own. He would have to guess. Heero moved to the left side of the group and targeted his victim. Heero waited for the signal.  
  
A huge explosion erupted from one of the helicopters outside the window on the opposite side of the pack from Heero. While the men gasped in surprise watching the display of firepower, Heero stealthily attacked the target and dragged him into an unmarked room were Zechs waited to take the man into custody. Heero just hoped Zechs would be able to get some good information from the poor sap.  
  
Heero changed into the uniform grabbed the guy's bag and added a few gadgets into it. After leaving to room he saw just what he expected. Total confusion. Some of the soldiers went gung ho and ran over investigate the explosion. Some hid behind the others that just stood gaping. The director was completely red in the face from frustration. He regained his composure after ranting a few cuss words at the absent idiots. Then he demanded the rest of the men to continue towards port C with him.  
  
Heero slipped in behind them unnoticed.  
  
Port C came into view. It was packed with 60+ men all headed towards the main base. Heero was relieved. ' No one would notice him in the sea of uniforms. His thoughts wandered to her again. ' I'm coming to find you. Hold on, my angel.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Took me long enough for that this chapter, huh? 


End file.
